Dans une autre vie
by Barbie56
Summary: Avez-vous aimé la fin de la série ? Et si l'histoire continuait... Qu'est-ce que Warner manigance avec DuMont ? Jake va-t-il quitter la NSA ? Diana pourra-t-elle laisser libre cours à ses sentiments ? La réponse ici...
1. Spleen et alliance

_Bon, voilà, je me lance..._

_J'ai véritable adoré la série Jake 2.0 et c'est avec beaucoup de regret que j'ai appris son annulation... personnellement, je trouve qu'elle avait un réel potentiel et que malheureusement, on aurait pu avoir une fin plus glorieuse. J'y ai donc réfléchi et je vous propose de lire ce qui a fini par sortir de ma petite tête ! Vos impressions seront les bienvenues..._**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Spleen et alliance

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis que Jake Foley avait abattu un membre des Junshi. On avait beau lui rappeler que c'était une criminelle, qu'elle voulait le tuer, et qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre, cela ne changeait rien. Le constat de Jake était bien là : il avait tué 3 personnes. 3 personnes qu'il avait vu mourir, sous ses yeux. Rien d'exceptionnel quand on est agent pour le Gouvernement. Mais pour lui, c'était 3 de trop… Et c'était bien assez pour tout remettre en cause. Devait-il quitter la NSA ? Ou continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

Il se leva de son sofa, se dirigea vers la cuisine et saisit l'une des bières qui lui restait. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, alors qu'il n'était même pas 16h. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il vivait depuis plus d'une semaine. En retournant dans le salon, il se remémora la scène du parking…

La sonnerie de son portable retentit. C'était Louise Beckett, sa supérieure. Elle voulait le prévenir que sa vie était en danger : la sœur de Shin Ji s'était évadée de son fourgon, tuant au passage tous les agents chargés de son convoie. Un véritable bain de sang. Et Jake n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'entendre. Il avait perçu la silhouette de la jeune femme dans sa portière. Vêtue d'une combinaison orange, elle fonçait sur lui, brandissant un poignard. Mais l'agent Foley fut le plus rapide, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il pointa son arme sur la Junchi et lui administra une balle entre les deux yeux… Elle était tombée, morte, sur le sol glacé du parking. Jake se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air, et du frisson que provoquait ce cadavre sur lui. Il aurait aimé tout oublier mais avec les nanites, c'était impossible : le moindre de ses souvenirs se retrouvait stocké sous forme de fichier. Avec une exactitude surprenante !

Jake ingurgita les dernières gouttes de sa bière et elle rejoignit les autres bouteilles vides, qui s'amassaient au bout du sofa. La télévision n'offrait rien d'autre qu'un écran de neige, seule source de lumière dans cet appartement sans vie. Quelques rayons de soleil s'infiltraient entre les volets clos. Jake dû se déplacer car l'un d'eux venait maintenant percuter son œil gauche. Lui qui avait eu déjà assez de mal à se remettre de sa petite « remise à jour », ce n'était pas le moment de fatiguer ses yeux inutilement…

Dans les locaux médicaux de la NSA, Fran observait Diane depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme, le nez plongé dans son écran, refaisait inlassable les mêmes gestes. Visiblement, elle cherchait à mettre la main sur une information mais les résultats s'avéraient défectueux. Fran quitta son microscope et se leva. Elle s'approcha de Diane. Celle-ci, ayant entendu les pas de sa collègue, se retourna. Elle ôta ses lunettes et en profita pour les nettoyer. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Ne vous en faites pas Diane, il reviendra.

- Je l'espère Fran, je l'espère… »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Elle repensait à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Il y a une semaine maintenant. Il avait l'air dépité et elle avait peur qu'il ne se lance une seconde fois dans une quête existentielle. D'accord, il n'était peut-être pas comme les autres, mais nanites ou pas, il avait le droit de vivre heureux. Et Diane espérait lui avoir bien fait passer le message.

Mais ce qui la rendait si triste, c'était ce silence radio. Beaucoup trop dur à supporter. Jake était son ami et s'il agissait ainsi, c'est qu'il allait très mal. Elle avait bien essayé de se rendre à son appartement mais Lou l'en avait dissuadée : si Jake ne manifestait pas l'envie de les voir, il fallait lui laisser du temps. Mais si la situation n'évoluait pas rapidement, c'est Diane qui finirait par craquer.

Mais le Dr Hughes n'était pas la seule à se soucier du 1er homme perfectionné par ajout informatique. Kyle Duarte errait dans les couloirs depuis le départ précipité de son ami. Dans moins d'une heure, il devait s'envoler pour la Californie. Là-bas, il retrouverait une équipe d'agents expérimentés de la NSA. Marcus Devince, un ancien membre du KGB, avait refait son apparition sur la scène publique. D'après les renseignements qui leur étaient parvenus, il transportait une mallette renfermant les plans d'une bombe atomique. Son dernier retrait bancaire (qui financerait probablement un vol pour le Moyen-Orient) avait désigné la ville de San Diego. C'est Kyle qui devait s'y rendre au plus vite. Même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Machinalement, ou plutôt instinctivement, il arriva devant le bureau de Beckett. Il poussa la porte et vit Louise, assise dans son fauteuil, le téléphone à la main : elle mettait au point les derniers préparatifs pour l'arrestation de Devince. Kyle voulu s'asseoir en face d'elle, mais au dernier moment, il jugea qu'il valait mieux rester debout. Et en silence. Louise reposa le combiné et examina son agent. C'est elle qui brisa la glace :

« Vous êtes le seul agent expérimenté en qui j'ai toute confiance. Je sais qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas facile mais j'ai besoin de vous là-bas Kyle !

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et alla fermer la porte, comme pour l'inciter à la confidence.

- Il ne vous a toujours pas téléphoné ? demanda-t-elle

- Non. C'est à croire qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de nous. Ni de la NSA.

- Ne dites pas de sottises Duarte, nous savons très bien vous et moi qu'il n'a pas le choix. Tôt ou tard, il reviendra. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Et elle ajouta, comme si tout cela coulait de source :

- De toute façon, avec le demi million de dollars qu'il possède en lui, vous pouvez être sûr que nous ne sommes pas prêts de sortir de sa vie ! »

Kyle ne le savait que trop bien. Et c'est cela qui lui faisait peur. Jake avait confié au psychologue Benton, quelques semaines plutôt, qu'il rêvait d'une petite vie bien rangée, marié avec des enfants. Mais son travail à la NSA, ajouté aux nanites, anéantissait tous ces espoirs. Kyle pouvait en témoigner. Lui aussi avait vécu cette période de doutes. Lui aussi s'était cherché. Mais jamais, oh non, jamais il n'avait disparu comme ça. Sans donner de nouvelles. Bien sûr, Jake n'avait pas complètement disparu, tous savaient qu'il se cloîtrait chez lui. Mais personne ne savait comment il pouvait vivre la chose. Aucun autre agent ne possédant des milliers de petits ordinateurs en lui. Et Kyle savait bien que tout le problème résidait là…

Dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, cela faisait plus d'une heure que Valerie Warner avait franchi la porte de la cellule du détenu Flin. Plus connu sous le nom de DuMont dans le monde des hackers. Le jeune homme la défiait du regard, attendant de sa part une réaction à sa proposition. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en profiter pour passer au crible la moindre parcelle de son corps. Peut-être était-elle une de ses femmes sur laquelle la vie laisse son empreinte, mais c'était bel et bien une femme. Une très belle femme. Et DuMont ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en d'autres circonstances, les choses auraient pu être bien différentes entre eux… Mme Warner daigna enfin poser les yeux sur lui. Toujours en évitant sa cicatrice. Elle soupira, puis se retourna vers la caméra de surveillance.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'ai mise hors service…

DuMont s'amusait de cette situation. La grande dame de la NSA n'était pas à l'aise, elle devait sûrement avoir peur qu'on les découvre.

- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous arranger M. Flin, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Merveilleux, ironisa-t-il. Enfin une bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps !

Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se voyaient, Valerie semblait l'approuver. Elle enchaîna :

- Et quand pourrez-vous commencer ?

- Dès que je serais en possession du matériel nécessaire pour ce coup de génie.

Le souffle de Warner ralentit et elle se pencha vers le prisonnier. Plus précisément, elle se rapprocha de l'oreille droite de son interlocuteur et chuchota :

- Votre commande sera la mienne…

Un petit rire s'échappa de DuMont. Qui aurait pu imaginer quelques mois plutôt, que la grande dame serait venu se compromettre ici, dans cette lugubre petite salle mal éclairée, avec lui. « DuMont ». Kevin Jarod Flin. Mais à son grand étonnement, Warner l'attrapa par le col et son ravissant mal aise se transforma rapidement en un petit air sadique.

- Mais j'espère être entièrement satisfaite de vos services, cher DuMont. Un seul faux pas de votre part et je vous jure que vous tomberez pour beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et ce n'est certainement pas ici que vous aurez la chance de finir votre vie. Suis-je bien claire ?

- Certainement. Vous êtes une femme de pouvoir, et on ne peut qu'être d'accord avec vous, madame le directeur ! »

Warner sourit. Visiblement, DuMont avait bien cerné le personnage. Elle était une de ses femmes qui voulait être l'égal des hommes. L'appeler « madame la directrice » aurait été une insulte envers son ego. Valerie était une femme de pouvoir, une femme a qui on devait se soumettre. La considérer comme un homme lui donnait cette impression de puissance.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule et un garde apparût. Elle sortit de la pièce, sans même saluer le détenu. DuMont, lui, la regarda disparaître au bout du couloir, un sourire de satisfaction dessiné sur les lèvres.


	2. Le retour du héros partie 1

_Cette fois-ci, je vais partager le chapitre 2 en 2 partie…_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Barbie 56_

* * *

Chapitre 2 (partie 1) : Le retour du héros

Le lendemain matin, Kyle n'était toujours pas parti pour la Californie. Les agents sur place avant laisser filé le suspect et rien n'obligeait l'agent Duarte à les rejoindre pour le moment. Cette situation était d'ailleurs la bienvenue pour lui. Car pour l'instant, il avait d'autres priorités, comme Jake…

« Il serait peut-être temps de reprendre contact avec lui, Lou. J'ai peur que tout seul…

-… il ne fasse une bêtise ? Allons Kyle, Jake n'est plus un enfant.

- Mais il est beaucoup trop fragilisé pour affronter ça tout seul !

Louise savait bien que quoiqu'elle dirait, Kyle ne changerait pas de position. Elle aussi voulait savoir comment il allait, elle aussi aurait aimé lui parler, l'aider. Mais c'était impossible. L'agent Foley n'était pas comme les autres, et s'il avait replongé, comme lors de son amnésie, elle avait bien peur « que personne ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Il était inutile de risquer sa vie ». Bien sûr, ces propos émanaient tout droit du directeur Warner. Et Lou se les répétait en boucle, espérant finir par y adhérer. Mais Kyle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Lou, ajouta-t-il, je ne vous demande qu'une petite heure. Une petite heure pour le voir, lui parler et qui sait, le convaincre de revenir.

Louise soupira. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Si cette décision ne tenait qu'à elle, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait accepté. Il est même probable qu'elle y serait allée elle-même !

Au bout du couloir, elle vit le Dr Hughes filer. Elle l'interpella et la jeune femme vint les rejoindre. Kyle s'empressa de venir aux nouvelles, Jake allait-il bien ?

- Je surveille les nanites vous pensez bien, et jusque là, tout va bien. Mais moralement parlant, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit dans une situation critique !

- Il vous a appelé ? demanda Beckett

Diane fut surprise de la question, pourquoi imaginait-elle que Jake lui aurait téléphoné ? Avant même de les prévenir ?

- Je crois qu'il se sent beaucoup plus proche de vous que de nous tous, ajouta Lou, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Non, répondit Diane. Aucunes nouvelles à mon grand regret !

Louise Beckett leva les yeux et aperçut Valerie Warner. Elle devait être là depuis un petit moment, à les observer.

- Je crois que Jake a de plus en plus de mal à supporter les nanites. Il voudrait des résultats qui se font attendre et je pense que c'est de là que vient tout le problème, conclut Diane.

- Quel problème ?

Diane hésita mais en voyant l'agent Duarte si mal en point, elle leur avoua que Jake avait essayé de se perfectionner, lors de l'épisode avec le Nanda Sang. Sans son accord, il avait tenté une sorte de remise à jour, qui avait quelque peu mal tournée. Et lorsque était venu le temps des explications, Jake lui avait confié ceci :

- Il pensait qu'en augmentant la puissance de ses nanites, il n'aurait plus été obligé de tuer une autre personne. Alors j'imagine que la mort de la Junshi n'a pu que l'affecter plus encore. Vous savez, il était resté en admiration devant ce jeune Shin Ji, je crois qu'il lui enviait son innocence…

Tous se turent. Il est vrai que Lou et Kyle connaissaient ça, et chacun de leur côté, ils se remémoraient les épreuves par lesquelles ils avaient du passer avant de retrouver bonne conscience.

- Ces derniers mois ont été riches en émotion pour lui, ajouta-t-elle. Alors il est normal qu'il se demande s'il sera toujours à la hauteur !

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Lou.

- Que ça ne sera pas de la tarte !

La petite équipe se retourna et vit l'agent Foley. Diane retira ses lunettes puis les remit en place, comme si tout d'un coup, sa vue lui jouait des tours.

- Non, non, je suis vraiment là Diane.

Oui, en effet, Jake était bien avec eux. Diane l'examina de la tête aux pieds et remarqua dans un premier temps que tout avant l'air parfaitement normal. Un léger duvet s'était déposé le long de sa mâchoire inférieure. Ses cheveux partaient quelques peu en bataille mais c'était bien lui. Diane se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait étrangement au Jake qu'elle avait côtoyé à Philadelphie, un mois plutôt.

- Ja… ja... ? balbutia-t-elle

- Jake, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, dit Louise.

- Tu nous as manqué, ajouta Kyle.

Diane garda le silence. Trop heureuse de voir qu'il était bien en vie ! Quand elle pu de nouveau articuler correctement, elle s'empressa de dire qu'il était temps pour lui de se faire examiner. Enfin, lui et ses nanites bien sûr ! Jake acquiesça et tous deux prirent la direction du laboratoire. Mais sans prévenir, Jake s'arrêta et revint près de Louise. D'une main, il retira son pass, accroché à son cou. De l'autre, il prit la main de sa supérieure et y déposa le pass.

- Merci pour tout ».

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se remit à marcher. Tranquillement. Louise ne su trop quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle regarda Kyle d'un air interrogateur mais visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à ne rien comprendre. Jake passa devant Diane, qui n'osait plus bouger. Lou lui fit un signe de tête et elle se mit à le rattraper. D'abord en silence. Mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte des labos…

« Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! cria-t-elle

Jake la regarda, stupéfait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il la suivit à l'intérieur des locaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait poser la question ?

Jake tenta alors de s'expliquer.

- Vous savez Diane, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers jours. A vrai dire, je n'ai fait que ça…

Mais Diane ne semblait pas disposée à l'écouter.

- C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

Diane se retourna vers lui.

- Vous trouvez ça réfléchi ? Quitter la NSA ? ça ressemble plutôt à une grosse bêtise oui !

Jake fut surpris de voir que la douce et gentille Diane à laquelle il avait l'habitude, pouvait aussi se transformer en une véritable tempête.

- Diane, j'admets que pour vous, il est sûrement difficile de comprendre ça mais c'est mon choix. Et il est définitif !

- Oh non, je comprends. Je comprends très bien même. Vous n'êtes pas le seul ici à rêver d'une vie normale Jake.

Diane se trouvait entre le stade de la fureur et des larmes. Jake essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle esquiva.

- Vous imaginez vraiment qu'ils vous laisseront partir, comme ça ? Vous êtes fou à lier…

- Je sais très bien que les nanites ne vont pas me faciliter la tâche mais j'en ai le droit non ?

- Arrêtez deux minutes de vous considérer uniquement comme un jouet électronique Jake. Vous êtes un humain avant tout. Et un agent de la NSA. Un agent très doué même. Et ici, il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous Jake. Pas seulement à cause de votre différence, mais parce que vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne.

Jake ne savait trop quoi répondre. Il la regardait, sans oser répliquer. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire du mal. Jamais… Il voulait juste reprendre sa vie en main. Seul. Mais ça, visiblement, elle n'était pas encore prête à le comprendre. Elle retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux à l'aide du revers de sa manche :

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si je pouvais vous retirer ces nanites, je le ferais…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il s'avança vers elle et cette fois-ci, elle ne lutta pas. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et se laissa aller. Jake caressa ses cheveux, lui chuchotant que ce n'était rien, tout ça finirait par passer. Et puis, après tout, quitter la NSA ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pourraient pas se revoir !

- Parce que vous pensez qu'ils vous laisseront faire des allers-retours dans les locaux, comme ça, histoire de dire bonjour ? sanglota-t-elle.

Jake resserra son étreinte. Mais ce fut de courte durée : Diane reprit rapidement ses esprits et de délivra de ses bras. Elle respira un grand coup puis reprit le cours des choses, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ouvrit la porte de son labo et y pénétra.

- Installez-vous, dit-elle en désignant de la tête le home-trainer. Nous allons commencer… ».

Il la suivit et s'exécuta en silence. Plus loin, Warner, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène ce dit qu'elle tenait peut-être là une occasion en or…

_A suivre_


	3. Le retour du héros partie 2

_Suite du chapitre 2 !_

Chapitre 2 (partie 2) : Le retour du héros

Plus tard dans la matinée, Kyle vint rejoindre Diane et Jake. La jeune femme lui fit signe d'entrer et annonça qu'ils avaient terminés.

« Diane, il faudrait peut-être que nous…

- Je vais vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle. De plus j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous raconter !

Sans laisser à Jake l'occasion de finir sa phrase, elle quitta la salle, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Jake soupira. Kyle s'approcha et s'installa près de lui.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'aimerai redevenir le Jake Foley d'avant. Le simple petit technicien de maintenance informatique à la NSA, murmura-t-il. Quelqu'un sans importance…

- Mais tu n'es pas comme ça Jake. Et puis, tu es un très bon agent.

Jake lâcha un petit rire.

- Bon d'accord, tu as encore quelques problèmes de discipline mais c'est comme tout. Avec le temps…

- Avec le temps, rien ne changera Kyle. C'est gentil à toi de me remonter le moral mais je ne me fais aucune illusion. Sans ces fichus nanites, jamais je ne serais devenu agent.

- Peut-être, mais nous aurions perdu un très bon élément !

- Ah oui, tu trouves ?

Jake se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large, énumérant toutes les choses qu'il avait, comment dire… foirées depuis son arrivée :

- Je me suis mis à dos Warner, je me suis fait avoir par Carano, puis par Angela, j'ai failli te tuer, j'ai aidé un dangereux hacker à s'évader, j'ai failli coucher avec ma…

Il marqua une pause puis s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Euh, oublies ça… et puis, à cause de moi, Jerry a été enlevé. Je ne suis même pas capable de suivre le moindre petit ordre ; et tout ça, en moins de 8 mois. Alors franchement, comme agent, on peut mieux faire !

- Mais tu oublies que sans toi, ce bâtiment n'existerait plus, et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Beaucoup de gens te doivent la vie Jake.

- Et certains ne l'ont plus, à cause de moi…

ça y est, Kyle avait touché le cœur du problème, la fameuse corde sensible de l'agent Foley.

- C'est donc ça qui te tracasse ?

- Je crois en effet que ça a joué sur la balance…

- Jake, ces gens étaient des criminels. Ils allaient te tuer, tu n'as fait…

-… que me défendre, oui, je sais. Mais c'est trop dur. Imagine qu'un jour, je tue un innocent.

- Cela n'arrivera pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein ? Tu connais l'avenir ?

- Non mais je te connais. Ça n'arrivera pas…

Kyle ne supportait plus de voir son ami abattu.

- Ecoute Jake, je me doutes que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne changera rien à ta décision alors je vais faire court : tu n'es peut-être pas un modèle d'obéissance mais c'est ça qui fait ta force. Tu n'as pas été entraîné comme n'importe lequel de nous, et ça te permet d'exploiter des domaines que je ne pourrais jamais voir. Et en plus, tu es un héros Jake. Les nanites ne sont en rien responsables de cela…

Il pointa son doigt vers la poitrine Jake.

-… c'est ton cœur le seul responsable. C'est en toi ! »

Jake sourit. Ce qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps. Kyle lui serra la main. Et il laissa son ami seul, espérant qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision.

Warner prit l'ascenseur et descendit aux sous-sols. Elle croisa un garde, qui la salua. Elle lui demanda d'ouvrir la cellule n°3. Le garde s'exécuta en silence et lui souhaita une bonne visite. Elle s'installa à la petite table carrée et fixa sa montre. 15h26. Heureusement pour elle, l'heure n'était pas un problème, elle avait tout son temps. Et ce depuis que Karl, son ex-mari, ne l'aie quittée pour aller vivre avec une midinette. Valerie fut envahit par un sentiment de joie quand elle l'imagina sur son lit d'hôpital, amnésique, ne reconnaissant pas ses enfants. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment DuMont s'y était pris mais quel coup de génie !

La petite porte du fond s'ouvrit et DuMont apparut. Elle le pria de s'asseoir.

« Je vous ai fait livrer ce matin.

- Oui, c'est absolument parfait, rien ne manque. On voit que vous savez prendre les choses en main madame !

Valerie le dévisagea. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, il finirait par prendre le dessus si elle ne s'imposait pas du début.

- Mon travail ne regarde que moi M. Flin. Mais le votre…

Elle se pencha vers lui :

- Quand sera-t-il prêt ?

DuMont eu un petit rire.

- C'est amusant, vous savez aussi bien que moi que personne ne peut nous entendre, ni même nous voir et pourtant, vous continuez à vous rapprocher de moi pour parler. Non pas que cela me déplaise, bien au contraire…

à son tour, il se rapprocha d'elle de manière et n'avoir qu'à murmurer pour qu'elle l'entende.

- Nous pourrions faire tellement de grandes choses ensemble Mme le directeur. Moi, je m'occuperais de la face technique, et vous, vous superviseriez tout. Parce qu'avoir les commandes, ça vous plaît. Peut-être même que ça vous excite…

La main droite de Valerie ne tarda pas à s'écraser contre la joue de DuMont. Elle ne supportait pas ces petites insinuations, surtout pas de sa part.

- Je repose ma question : quand serez-vous prêts ?

Kevin passa la paume de sa main sur sa joue enflée. Elle le l'avait pas ratée. Et il était persuadé qu'elle avait calculé son coup depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, Warner vit apparaître l'empreinte de sa main, rouge. La cicatrice de Flin avait également prit un coup…

- Dès que vous le voudrez madame.

- Alors soyez le au plus vite…

- Pour la technique, je peux être prêt dès demain. Mais il me faudra plus de temps pour trouver le cobaye idéal.

Warner leva la main et le garde de l'entrée apparut. Il s'empara de DuMont, le força à se lever et le guida jusqu'à la petite porte.

- Laissez-moi m'en charger. J'ai déjà ma petite idée… »

Voulant conserver le mystère, qui joue toujours comme un argument de pouvoir, elle sortit de la salle, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et remonta vers son bureau. DuMont fut reconduit à sa cellule. Une cellule toute nouvelle, bien différente de celle qu'il avait occupée jusque là. Un véritable petit laboratoire, où microscope et ordinateur se côtoyaient…

Jake avait erré dans le parc avant de rentrer chez lui. Il savait que Kyle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas tout arrêter comme ça. Même si durant un moment, il y avait cru. Il retrouva son appartement, toujours plongé dans la pénombre. Il regarda son écran d'ordinateur, se concentra et la seconde suivante, celui-ci s'était allumé. Jake prit place devant lui et lança son photo programme. Depuis quelques jours, il s'amusait à matérialiser toutes les images qui lui revenait en mémoire : Shin Ji, Kyle, Lou, Diane… ils étaient tous apparut sur l'écran. Il se concentra de nouveau et repensa au mariage de Kevin, son meilleur ami, quelques mois plutôt. Il fit apparaître une petite Diane, en robe de soirée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si jolie. Il sauvegarda sa trouvaille et se remit au travail.

Mais bizarrement, cette fois-ci, ce fut Sarah qu'il vit. Ce même jour, au mariage. Depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence des nanites, il n'avait plu eu de nouvelles d'elle. Il resta pourtant en contemplation devant l'image. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ce jour-là ! Jake se mit à rire : il faut croire que les jours de mariage, les femmes sont de toute beauté. Il faudra qu'il se fasse inviter plus souvent à l'avenir…

De son côté, Fran allait quitter le laboratoire. Elle venait de terminer les examens de Jake avec Diane et tout était en ordre. La jeune fille enfila son manteau et proposa à Diane d'aller boire un café. Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas.

« Diane ?

Elle s'échappa de ses pensées et vit Fran qui la regardait.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, s'empressa-t-elle de mentir. Tout va parfaitement bien !

- Vous comptez rester encore longtemps ?

- J'ai quelques petites choses à terminer…

- Vous voulez que je reste vous aider ?

- Non non, Fran, ne vous embêter pas avec ça. Rentrez chez vous…

Fran ne bougea pas.

- Allez-y, rentrer vous reposez, je ne vais pas tarder.

- Très bien, alors bonne soirée Diane ».

Fran s'en alla et Diane lui fit de petits gestes à travers les vitres. Mais dès que sa collègue eu disparut de son champ de vision, elle se précipita sur son portable. D'une main hésitante, elle lança le programme de fonctionnement des nanites. Elle regarda l'horloge de l'appareil : 23h10. Elle ouvrit un fichier, puis délaissa sa machine. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une petite armoire. Elle fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une minuscule clef et l'ouvrit. L'armoire contenait un nombre impressionnant d'éprouvettes et de flacons, visiblement rempli de sang. Diane s'empara d'un échantillon, et avec l'aide d'une pipette, déposa une goutte du précieux liquide sur une planque de verre, qu'elle plaça soigneusement sous les yeux experts d'un microscope. Un appareil très sophistiqué, relié directement à l'ordinateur. Plus besoin de se fatiguer les yeux inutilement, les images apparaissaient directement sur « grand » écran. Diana s'installa de nouveau devant l'engin, et murmura dans un soupir : « A nos deux, Jake Foley ».

_A suivre…_

_PS : N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !_


	4. Nouvelle donne

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle donne

Kyle avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Jake voulait les quitter. Et même s'il avait réussi à le persuader, il savait au fond de lui que l'idée trottait désormais dans la tête de son ami. Lui aussi avait douter autrefois, mais jamais il n'aurait oser remettre son badge sans explication, comme l'avait fait Jake, la veille. Kyle remonta le volet de son hublot et admira la ville qui s'éloignait de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait voir Washington à demi éclairée, au crépuscule. Le soleil commençait à pointer son nez, et les points lumineux formés par les lampadaires s'éteignaient un à un. Kyle regarda son portable, il était à peine 6h. Il décida d'attendre un peu avant de téléphoner à Louise…

Quelques heures plus tard, Jake avait rejoint Louise dans son bureau. Elle avait sortie de ses tiroirs tous les dossiers concernant Jake. Le jeune homme se dit qu'elle avait dû passer toute la nuit à les éplucher…

« Alors, à quelle décision dois-je m'attendre ce matin ? Vous nous quitter ? Vous restez ? A moins que vous ne vouliez travailler à mi-temps ?

Jake ne savait comment interpréter ces propos. Plaisantait-elle ? Son ton inspirait le sérieux pourtant…

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux Lou…

Il fit pivoter son siège, de droite à gauche, lentement, comme pour marquer son incertitude. Lou s'assit sur le bout de son bureau, de façon à être la plus proche possible de son agent.

- Jake, pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ce matin ?

- C'est l'agent Duarte qui m'a convaincu. Mais après…

Louise sourit. Décidemment, Kyle savait se montrer toujours aussi convaincant !

-… je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas vous quitter comme ça. Vous, enfin, l'équipe. La NSA, c'est une autre histoire. Mais vous ne pouvez probablement pas comprendre ! »

Jake releva la tête. Les yeux de Beckett plongèrent dans les siens. Ils restèrent comme ça, en silence. Chacun attendant une réaction de l'autre. Et ce fut Lou qui réagit la première. Son esquisse de sourire s'étendit sur tout le reste de son visage et elle se mit à rire. Elle se redressa, comme pour tenter se cacher. Mais très vite, Jake se mit aussi à sourire, ne sachant trop pourquoi. Il était plutôt gêné. Mais une chose était sûre, Louise faisant plaisir à voir. Elle se calma quelques instants et réussit à articuler :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez Jake ? Que je ne vis que pour la NSA ?

Jake ne répondit pas.

- Si un jour vous me voyez vêtue de la tête aux pieds de ces trois lettres, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, invitant Warner à dîner, promettez-moi de m'enfermer !

Elle repartir dans son fou rire mais cette fois, Jake la suivit. Il imaginait sa supérieure, invitant Warner.

- Ce jour-là, n'oubliez pas les chocolats ! »

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Lou le regardait. Elle avait réussit à se maîtriser. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour un agent bien entraîné ! Mais Jake était bel et bien parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Louise n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter. Pour une fois que l'agent Foley paraissait heureux… Il s'excusa à plusieurs reprises mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Beckett lui sourit, sans parler. Puis, elle retourna à son bureau, décrocha son combiné et se mit à composer un numéro. Elle fit signe à Jake de sortir. Il se leva tant bien que mal. Le fou rire lui coupait les jambes. Lorsque Lou entendit les premières tonalités, elle glissa à Jake :

« Sortez vite, je ne pourrais rien entendre sinon !

Jake la salua d'un geste de main très furtif. Il inspira un grand coup. D'une, pour pouvoir ouvrir correctement la porte. Et de deux, pour se contrôler car une fois dans le couloir, il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression auprès des autres agents. Et pour un peu que Warner serait dans les parages. Ah Warner ! Jake décida de respirer plus profondément, au cas où il la rencontrerait…

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que Lou s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et déposa sa main sur le combiné. Elle adressa un ''bonne journée Jake'' et avant de reprendre sa conversation, elle ajouta, le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Au fait, vous êtes dispensé de terrain. Le temps que vous retrouviez tous vos esprits ! »

Le fou rire de Jake se stoppa net. Il se retourna vers Louise. Mais elle lui faisait désormais dos, prêtant toute son attention à son téléphone. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant.

De son côté, DuMont attendait patiemment dans la petite salle mal éclairée que Warner daigne se montrer. Les mains sous la table, il se mutilait la paume de la main droite à l'aide d'un petit clou qui avait eu le malheur de rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Un vieux tic qui se rappelait à lui, en temps d'excitation ou de stress intense. Dans ces moments où l'adrénaline devenait comme une seconde nature. Et là, il sentait qu'il était en passe de vivre l'aventure la plus forte de toute sa vie… enfin, si Valerie n'oubliait pas de venir. Ou si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Au même instant, la lourde porte blindée s'ouvrit et la silhouette de la femme se dessina dans l'obscurité. Elle s'approcha lentement de la table et s'installa. Le garde attendit le petit geste de la main avant de refermer la porte.

« Très heureux de vous revoir madame…

Il lui tendit sa main gauche mais Waner n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait des choses beaucoup importantes à voir que de lui serrer la main.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

Kevin lui sourit et sortit de sa poche une petite seringue, qu'il dépose délicatement sur la table.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste ? A une citerne ? Je fais dans la discrétion moi…

Valerie examina la seringue, veillant bien à ne pas retirer la protection, puis la déposa dans une pochette plastifiée, qu'elle glissa dans l'une de ses poches. DuMont se pencha vers elle.

- Et de votre côté ?

- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, j'ai fait le nécessaire…

Elle se leva, rejoignit la porte et frappa. Le garde ouvrit mais elle ne le laissa pas entrer.

- Une dernière chose, M. Flin, vous êtes sûr de votre produit ?

- Une seule injection et le sujet vous obéira aux doigts et à l'œil ! lui promit DuMont, l'air très satisfait.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser directement sur la source du problème ?

- Tout simplement parce que le sujet infecté ne pourra en aucun cas produire d'anti-corps assez puissants pour venir à bout de ma solution. Et qu'avec lui, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que ce ne sont pas ces anti-corps qu'il enverra au combat… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend puisqu'il était inutile d'aller plus loin. Warner savait que sa cible était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour prendre un tel risque. Cela la désolait mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'écouter DuMont. Elle lui assura que la 1ère partie du plan serait mise en exécution dès ce soir. Le garde pu enfin rentrer et Warner quitta la salle. Kevin leva sa main gauche pour la saluer mais elle ne se retourna pas…

La journée s'était écoulée lentement, seconde après seconde. Du moins était-ce l'avis de Jake. Il avait bien essayé de revoir Louise mais elle avait complètement disparu du service depuis son coup de téléphone. Quant à Diane, il était passé à plusieurs reprises la voir mais n'avait trouvé que Fran. A croire que tous ceux qui voulaient le voir revenir le fuyaient.

Jake releva le col de son manteau, le vent jouait à se glisser sur sa nuque. Décidément, pour un jour de reprise, ce n'était pas brillant. Il leva les yeux au ciel : de gros nuages gris avaient fait leur apparition. Il accéléra le pas, l'averse risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Les gouttes commencèrent à dévaler le long de son manteau quand il traversa la route qui le séparait de son appartement. Il remarqua qu'un mexicain s'était établit sous un store mal rangé. En voyant sa guitare, il pria pour qu'il ne se mette pas à chanter un blues bien déprimant. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte n°7 et la referma derrière lui. A peine eut-il accroché son manteau dans la penderie que le téléphone sonna. Jake se demanda qui pouvait bien vouloir prendre de ses nouvelles à cette heure-ci : il était près de 20h ! Il décrocha le combiné :

« Bonjour, ici le centre hospitalier de Washington Sud. Je voudrais parler à M. Jake Foley.

La voix était neutre, plutôt jeune. En tout cas, c'était une femme, aucun doute là-dessus !

- Lui-même.

Il s'installa dans son sofa.

- Tant mieux, cela fait plus d'une heure que j'essaye de vous avoir…

- Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme lui demanda s'il était assis, Jake répondit que oui. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

- Voilà M. Foley. Vous êtes un parent de Melle Carter ?

- Sarah ?

- Oui, Sarah Carter ! dit-elle

Jake hésita quelques secondes.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

La jeune femme soupira.

- Je suis désolé de vous annoncé ça mais Melle Carter a eu un accident de voiture la nuit dernière…

Jake garda le silence. La jeune femme continua :

- Elle a reçu un violent coup à la tête mais heureusement, trop insuffisant pour provoquer un comas. Elle a été bien assommée mais sans plus. Enfin, je veux dire, si on ne compte pas sa jambe…

- Sa jambe ?

- Oh non, ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est une simple entorse. Votre amie a eu beaucoup de chance !

Jake n'en revenait pas. Il posa une tonne de question à la jeune femme, qui se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Non, elle était seule à bord. Et oui, apparemment, elle a eu un petit problème de freins. Mais il y avait une question plus importante qui trottait dans la tête de Jake :

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

- Disons qu'il nous a été impossible de contacter sa famille. Et comme elle a passé la nuit à vous réclamer… »

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un choc sur Jake. Sarah avait pourtant décidé de ne plus le revoir après sa découverte sur les nanites. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle pendant 2 mois. Et là, elle voulait le voir. Jake s'empara d'un bloc-notes et d'un crayon. Il demanda quelques informations sur le service et la chambre de Sarah. Puis, il remercia la jeune fille et raccrocha. Il vit les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur ses fenêtres. Le vent soufflait fort. Jake resta un moment sans bouger. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête…

Il finit par se lever, décrocha en hâte un vieil imperméable et sortit de chez lui. Sur le trottoir, il fit signe à un taxi. Ce fut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui s'arrêta. Jake grippa à bord, s'excusa de le déranger si tard – l'homme devait probablement rentrer chez lui – mais il ne se sentait pas capable de conduire. L'homme lui sourit et lui demanda où ''M. 20h'' voulait se rendre.

« Le centre hospitalier s'il vous plaît… »

Jake y passa la nuit, au chevet de Sarah. Les infirmières l'avaient autorisé à rester dormir s'il le voulait. Mais Jake préféra s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près de Sarah. Il avait pris sa main dans les siennes. Durant quelques minutes, elle s'était réveillée. Heureuse de le voir près d'elle. Jake lui avait promis de rester…

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans son appartement, le téléphone sonnait. Encore et toujours. Dans le vide. Cette nuit-là, Diane essaya de l'avoir une bonne vingtaine de fois, sans succès. Et comme Jake avait éteint son portable, pour ne pas déranger Sarah – et puis, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont interdits dans les hôpitaux ! – Diane finit par abandonner.

_A suivre…_


	5. Le piège se referme

Désolé pour le retard, mais je promets d'essayer de mettre la suite une peu plus vite en ligne -)

Et merci pour ceux qui m'encouragent. bizz

Chapitre 5 : Le piège se referme...

Diane fut réveillée par Fran : elle s'était endormie devant son écran, les marques de son clavier sur la joue faisait preuve. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçut sa collègue, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Un café encore chaud occupait sa main droite. Elle le donna au Dr Hughes. Puis, Fran s'installa à son bureau, tout en gardant un œil sur Diane. Celle-ci s'empressa d'ingurgiter ce petit déjeuner improvisé et, voyant sur sa montre qu'il était 8h passé, elle s'éclipsa de la salle…

Jake avait le teint pâle. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Vêtu des mêmes vêtements que la veille, il arriva à la NSA avec deux bonnes heures de retard. Susan Carver, chargée de la surveillance satellite, lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel Jake ne tarda pas à répondre. Il s'approcha d'elle et en profita pour demander des nouvelles de l'agent Duarte. D'après l'agent Carver, il avait retrouvé dès son arrivée à San Diego l'équipe locale. Il devait certainement être sur la trace de Marcus Devince à l'heure actuelle. Jake la remercia puis prit la direction du bureau de Beckett. Avec quelques suggestions qu'il comptait bien imposer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de Louise, il eu la surprise d'y découvrir Diane. Elle lui précisa que Lou avait été appelée par Warner mais qu'elle allait revenir sous peu. Puis, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière.

« A vrai dire, pas grand-chose…

- Mais vous n'étiez chez vous, j'ai essayé de vous avoir plusieurs fois.

Jake s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils.

- J'étais à l'hôpital…

Un long silence planait dans la pièce. Un silence pesant. Diane vit qu'il était fatigué, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup. Elle s'apprêta à le questionner enfin d'obtenir plus d'informations quand Lou fit son apparition.

- Dites-moi agent Foley, vous pensez que c'est une heure pour venir travailler ?

Elle regarda Diane et lui demanda de les laisser seuls. Diane s'exécuta en silence. Mais une fois la porte fermée, au lieu de retourner aux labos, elle resta près de la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle – pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait – et après quelques hésitations, elle colla son oreille contre la porte.

- Et c'est grave ?

- Non, elle n'a qu'une légère entorse. Les médecins veulent la faire sortir aujourd'hui.

Jake marqua une pause.

- Ce midi pour être plus précis.

- Et vous désirez sûrement être là pour elle, ajouta Lou, amusée.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes donc passé me voir afin que je libère votre journée. Et j'imagine que c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous voir aujourd'hui car en pareil cas, il est probable que n'importe lequel de mes agents n'aurait même pas pris la peine de m'avertir et ce serait libéré tout seul !

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux »

Jake sourit. Il se rendit compte que depuis quelques jours, Lou était la seule qui le faisait rire. Alors que tout le reste le dépassait.

La conversation ne s'éternisa pas. Louise accepter de donner sa journée à Jake, espérant qu'il en profiterait pour prendre soin de son amie. Lorsque Jake quitta le bureau, Diane n'était plus là. Enfin, elle n'était pas partie non plus, elle s'était juste mise assez loin pour que l'agent Foley ne la remarque pas. Et quand celui-ci disparu définitivement de son champ de vision, Diane se précipita dans le bureau de Louise…

Dans les sous-sols, une petite équipe d'agents s'activait. Une équipe obéissant au doigt et à l'œil de Warner. Ils débarrassaient les derniers éléments du laboratoire de DuMont. Un à un, les bras chargés de matériel, ils défilaient dans un petit couloir exigu et mal éclairé, qui débouchait sur une salle beaucoup plus grande. C'est près d'une fourgonnette noire que Valerie se tenait. Et comme tout bon commandant, elle dirigeait ses hommes d'une main de fer. Tous se devaient d'obéir sans poser la moindre question.

Quand la totalité du matériel fut chargée dans le véhicule, Valerie les remercia et leur fit promettre de ne rien divulguer sur tout ceci. Les agents remontèrent dans les étages supérieurs, comme si de rien n'était. Seul le garde chargé de la cellule de Flin resta près d'elle. Valerie le regarda et se félicita d'avoir su trouver l'homme de la situation en la personne de Vince Williams. Elle savait que depuis toujours, il était à son entière disposition. Il était le seul à avoir côtoyé DuMont depuis son arrivée. Warner lui faisait confiance. Elle lui indiqua une dernière fois l'endroit où il devait se rendre et lui donna un téléphone, en cas de besoin. Puis, avant de le laisser partir, elle déposa près de lui une mallette grise et lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle quitta la pièce avec hâte. De son côté, Vince posa la mallette sous le siège du conducteur, alla chercher DuMont, toujours menotté, et le fit monter à l'arrière de la fourgonnette…


	6. Le choix partie 1

Je suis désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps avant de mettre la suite... mais je dois dire que je me suis lancée dans pas mal de choses à la fois alors tout ça prend du temps ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirais cette fic coute que coute, même si c'est dans deux ans ! (mais je veux terminer avant quand même ! lol)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le Choix (première partie)

Diane quitta Lou à l'heure du déjeuner. La jeune femme semblait soucieuse. Instinctivement, elle remonta sa manche pour voir l'heure. Il était temps pour elle de faire une pause. Elle retourna tout de même au laboratoire, espérant y retrouver Fran, un sachet rempli de divers produits de consommation asiatique. Et elle n'avait pas tort : à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que Fran s'empressa de faire tomber maladroitement ses jambes de son bureau. La nourriture était interdite dans le laboratoire. Du moins en principe. Mais Diane avait cette habitude lorsqu'elle n'était encore que stagiaire, et Fran avait attrapé le virus ! Amusée, Diane vint s'asseoir près de sa collègue, saisissant au passage une barquette. Aujourd'hui, elle devrait se contenter de manger italien… Fran s'essuya frénétiquement la bouche de revers de sa manche :

« Alors… vous… vous étiez occupée ?

- Je suis restée un peu avec Louise…

- Un problème ?

- Non, pas vraiment…

Fran hésita

- Un souci avec Jake ?

Diane s'arrêta net. Elle posa son repas sans lâcher sa collègue des yeux.

- Non pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit ?

- Rien, rien. Je demandais ça comme ça…

Fran se replongea dans son déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas vexer Diane, mais bizarrement, elle se doutait que le sujet ''Jake'' était a évité en ce moment. Sûrement à cause de tous ces bouleversements, et ce cher agent Foley qui jouait avec eux, sans jamais pouvoir décidé : resterait-il parmi eux ou non ?

Diane semblait ne plus faire attention à elle. Elle avait plutôt préoccupée, comme lors de son entrée. Fran ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle aurait aimé que le Dr Hughes se confie.

- Je crois que je ne le comprendrais jamais… soupira-t-elle

Fran sourit : comment Diane faisait-elle pour lire ainsi dans ses pensées ?

- Et puis, j'avais cru comprendre que tout était fini entre eux, et le voilà près à nous abandonner pour aller la voir…

- Les hommes sont de grandes énigmes pour nous ! plaisanta Fran

- Oui, mais lui plus encore… »

-------------

De son côté, Jake passa l'heure du déjeuner en compagnie de Sarah. Les deux jeunes gens avaient parlé de tout et de rien, se racontant les péripéties qui leur été arrivées durant ces semaines de séparations. Jake évita à tout pris de parler des nanites. D'ailleurs, Sarah ne les mentionna à aucun moment. Ce qui enchanta Jake, qui pouvait enfin être naturel, sans être ni un monstre, ni un super agent secret. Mais juste Jake, Jake Foley, le garçon un peu maladroit et banal. Celui qu'il regrettait…

En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son appartement. Jake tenait à la raccompagnée chez elle mais la jeune femme avait préféré inversé les choses.

« J'aurai pu te ramener chez toi tu sais.

- Je sais… mais d'ici quelques minutes, un taxi m'attendra en bas de chez toi alors… répliqua-t-elle.

Jake lui sourit.

- J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne journée. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Sarah.

- Moi aussi. Tu commençais à me manquer…

L'agent Foley ouvrit la porte de son appartement et invita la jeune femme à y entrer. Il l'aida à s'installer dans le canapé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Une bière… si tu as…

Jake acquiesça. Mais tout en se rendant vers sa cuisine, il se demanda s'il y avait encore des bouteilles pleines dans cet appartement. Il profita aussi de ne plus être collé à Sarah pour ranger deux trois choses qui traînaient sur le sol. Mais elle le remarqua :

- Tu ne dois pas faire le ménage souvent !

- Si, si… mais… j'ai été quelques peu débordé ces temps-ci, répondit-il, gêné.

Finalement, et à sa plus grande surprise, il put retourner jusqu'au canapé, deux bières à la main.

- Tu es une petite chanceuse tu sais, un peu plus et je n'en n'avais plus !

Sarah se mit à rire. Jake l'observa. Elle est toujours aussi belle, pourtant, quelque chose le chagrinait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi mais il y avait quelque chose de changer chez elle.

'Peut-être sa coupe de cheveux' pensa-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa bouteille. Elle la tenait dans ses mains, sans bouger.

- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda-t-il

- Non. Juste que…

Elle marqua un temps et posa sa bouteille sur la table basse. Elle fixa Jake, qui a son tour déposa sa bouteille.

- Est-ce que tu cherches à me dire un truc Sarah ?

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…

- Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit…

Il s'interrompit quand il remarqua qu'elle s'était avancée vers lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Vraiment beaucoup… murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent.

- Je crois que mon taxi est arrivé.

Sans qu'il aie le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Sarah se leva, reprit en main sa béquille, passa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je te rappelle demain Jake.

Et elle referma la porte sur elle. Jake, lui, n'avait pas bougé un pouce.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ces choses-là ! » lâcha-t-il, exaspéré.

-------------------------------------------------------

_A Suivre..._


	7. Le choix partie 2

Chapitre 7 : Le Choix (deuxième partie)

Jake se leva, saisissant au passage la bière restée intacte sur la table. Il la remit au frais quand la sonnerie retentit. Jake sourit. Ce devait être Sarah. Elle n'avait pas pu partir aussi précipitamment alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de…

« Jake ? Vous êtes là ?

L'agent Foley mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'était trompé.

- Diane ?

Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Derrière se tenait le docteur Hughes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il y a un problème ?

- Pas exactement, répondit-elle, mais j'ai peut-être du nouveau pour vous…

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

- Vous… vous ne me faites pas entrer ?

- Hein ? Euh… si, bien sûr, entrez Diane.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Ne faites pas attention au désordre, ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Il fait sombre tout de même !

- Oui. Oui, voua avez raison. Je… je vais ouvrir un peu !

Jake était nerveux. Cela se sentait à travers sa voix. Mais Diane n'était certainement pas plus à l'aise que lui. Elle hésita puis finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé.

- Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de désactiver les nanites…

Alors qu'il remontait frénétiquement les volets, Jake se stoppa. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Vous « croyez » ?

- A vrai dire, j'en suis presque sûre. J'ai fait quelques essais à partir des prélèvements de votre sang que j'avais et jusque là… ça a plutôt bien fonctionné.

Jake ne savait quoi dire. Devait-il être heureux ou non de cette nouvelle ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… avoua-t-il.

- Je sais que je vous prends un peu de court mais je tiens peut-être là la solution à vos problèmes… Il suffirait que je vous injecté un produit assez puissant pour stopper la production des nanites, et ensuite, il faudrait provoquer une sorte de mini court-circuit mais ça, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment.

Jake ouvra la fenêtre en grand. Après une telle nouvelle, il avait sérieusement besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais.

- Je vous fais confiance. Vous saurez trouver.

- Je l'espère. Je voudrais tellement que vous puissez être vous-même Jake… »

Il y eut un long silence. Seuls quelques grattements de guitare venaient rompre le silence. Le mexicain qui résidait depuis la veille sous les fenêtres de Jake se mit à fredonner.

_When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me_

Jake regarda Diane. Celle-ci finit par se lever et le rejoignit.

- Au moins, vous n'avez pas besoin d'allumer la radio !

Il respira profondément puis se lança :

- Diane.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous m'accorderiez cette danse ?

- Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Je préfèrerais. Avant que la chanson ne se termine…

_When the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try, baby  
And have a little faith in me _

Maladroitement, Diane posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se cambra légèrement quand elle sentit la bras de Jake glissa contre son dos.

_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_

Cette situation était loin d'être prévue, mais malgré sa légère gêne, Diane finit par se laisser aller. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, à se balancer doucement au rythme de la musique, juste devant sa fenêtre. Jake sourit quand il la vit poser sa tête sur son épaule…

_And when your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here darling  
From a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me_

« Vous savez à quoi je pense ?

Diane se détacha légèrement de lui pour mieux le voir.

- Non…

- A la fois où nous avions dansé ensemble. Au mariage de Kevin. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, bien sûr. J'avais failli vous perdre ce jour-là… Enfin… vous auriez pu mourir.

- Je sais. Mais je suis là…

_And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall  
Just have a little faith in me…_

- Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai jamais vraiment remerciée.

- Mais ce n'était rien Jake. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- Je ne parle pas simplement de cette fois-là, mais de tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi. Je ne vous ai jamais remerciée pour Philadelphie non plus…

Il avait quasiment murmuré cette phrase à l'oreille de Diane. Elle frissonna rien qu'en y repensant. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement reparlé de cela. Si, une fois, dans les toilettes pour hommes ! Elle se souvenait que ce jour-là, il avait dit qu'elle la trouvait belle…

_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_

Il lui caressa la joue.

- Jake…

Elle se libéra doucement de son emprise.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas quoi Diane ?

- Faire comme vous. Reparler de ça comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais moi non plus…

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, sans parler.

_Well, I've been loving you for such a long time girl  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend  
'Cause for us there is no end  
And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
And your love gives me strength enough to have a little faith in me…  
_

- Dans ce cas, nous devrions en rester là, dit-t-elle.

- Oui… sûrement…

A contre cœur, il s'était rangé de son côté. C'était elle qui avait raison. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes. S'il avait eu toute sa tête ce soir-là, quand il l'avait ramené dans sa petite chambre au cœur de Philadelphie… Mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Sarah avait même fait son apparition.

Elle recula lentement jusqu'à la porte. Mais juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna vers lui.

- Je vous contacte si j'ai du nouveau. À propos des nanites… »

A croire qu'entre lui, l'homme perfectionné par ajout informatique, et elle, la ravissante docteur Hughes, il n'y aurait jamais rien. Ou simplement une relation de confiance…

Jake plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pièce. Il frotta entre ses doigts puis la lança par la fenêtre. Elle atterrie aux pieds du mexicain…

_Oh, have faith, oh, darling  
Have a little faith in me…_

_--------------------_

_A suivre..._


	8. Espionnés

Chapitre 8 : Espionnés

Jake s'installa devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Frénétiquement, il consulta ses dernières créations. Les images de Diane se succédaient, les unes à la suite des autres. Il se demanda si ce moment passé avec elle, quelques heures plutôt, méritait d'être immortalisé. Mais il décida que non, cela n'en voulait pas la peine. Il était clair pour lui que rien ne changerait entre eux. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était finalement que le fruit de son imagination. Diane avait tiré un trait sur Philadelphie. Il devait en faire de même. D'un geste, il supprima la totalité de ses clichés, avec un léger pincement au cœur. Puis, il se leva pour aller chercher une bière.

'Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête ?' pensa-t-il. 'Diane est mon amie. Une amie. Rien de plus. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Sarah. Si elle ne m'avait pas écartée de sa vie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à une autre femme…'

L'agent Foley s'arrêta prêt de son combiné. Il hésita quelque secondes avant de s'en emparer. Il se mit à composer un numéro qu'il semblait connaître par cœur. Quatres sonneries dans le vide plus tard, on décrocha à l'autre bout :

« Allô ?

- Sarah, il faut que je te parle… »

* * *

Louise Beckett était enfin rentrée chez elle. Sa journée avait été éreintante, elle n'en pouvait plus. A force de s'inquiéter pour Jake, elle commençait à craquer elle aussi. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il allait bien. Enfin, mieux. Elle lui avait donné sa journée pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'à la NSA. Et elle avait cru comprendre que cette jeune femme, Sarah, comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Il y en avait un autre qui comptait pour elle, et dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ : l'agent Duarte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur son portable toutes les dix minutes, guettant un de ses appels. Lou savait bien qu'il la tiendrait au courant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à oublier et que s'il tardait à appeler, il devait avoir ses raisons. Elle décida d'aller se relaxer quelques minutes dans la tiédeur d'un bon bain chaud…

Au même moment, son téléphone sonna.

« Allô ?

- Lou, c'est moi.

C'était Kyle. Enfin.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous entendre agent Duarte, je commençais à désespérer de ne plus avoir de nouvelles. Vous êtes toujours en Californie ?

- Oui. Et je vais bien je vous rassure.

- Vous avez retrouvé Devince ?

- Et bien…

Sa voix était hésitante.

- L'avez-vous retrouvé, oui ou non ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai peur que nous ne nous soyons fait avoir.

Beckett ne comprend rien, de quoi parlait-il ?

- Marcus est effectivement dans le coin, ajouta Kyle. Nous l'avons intercepté ce matin. Mais après des heures d'interrogatoires, il ne nous a toujours rien dit à propos des plans. Il prétend ne rien savoir.

- Et vous le croyez ?

- Il nous a dit qu'un homme l'avait contacté. Soi-disant pour faire affaire. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu à San Diego. Il avait un rendez-vous avec cet individu. Dans un dépôt, sur le quai…

- Attendez, je vais vous envoyez du renfort pour y aller.

- Inutile Lou. Marcus y est déjà allé. Mais il prétend que l'homme ne s'est pas présenté. C'était il y a trois jours. Depuis, plus de nouvelles, c'est comme si cet individu mystérieux s'était… envolé. Il a disparu.

- Vous savez qui c'était ? demanda-t-elle.

- Marcus semblait aussi perdu que nous. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Ils m'ont bien eu, ils voulaient que je tombe ces ordures… ». Il pense qu'on lui a tendu un piège.

- Dans ce cas, rentrer à Washington avec lui. J'aimerai l'interroger moi-même.

- Très bien Lou.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de demander : - Et Jake ?

- ça peut aller. Je lui ai donné sa journée aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de passer un peu de temps avec une amie.

- Je vois qu'il ne perd pas de temps ! dit-il, amusé.

- En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de penser que je refuserais !

- Vous aimez trop jouer les entremetteuses pour ça ! »

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Heureux qu'ils étaient de pouvoir souffler un peu. La conversation se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, laissant les deux jeunes gens échanger leurs impressions sur ce qu'était devenu leur vie. Ce que Lou et Kyle ignoraient, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à prendre part à cette discussion. Dans les locaux de la NSA, quelqu'un les espionnait. De longues bandes tournaient, enregistrant la moindre parcelle de cette conversation. Il important dispositif d'écoute, spécialement réalisé pour eux…

« Je vais vous laisser Lou, il se fait tard et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir rentrer d'ici quelques jours.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous attends.

- Bonne nuit Lou, murmura l'agent Duarte avant de raccrocher.

- Bonne nuit Kyle… »

'Pathétique. Vraiment désespérant.'

Valérie Warner n'en revenait pas : tout ce blablabla, ces confidences, pour terminer sur un pathétique « Bonne Nuit ». Décidément, Louise Beckett avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Elle s'empara des bandes, éteignit tout le dispositif et sortit en hâte du bâtiment. Elle savait que dorénavant, le temps lui était compté. Son plan se mettait peu à peu en route, tous les préparatifs se déroulaient parfaitement. Encore quelques heures et elle aurait enfin ce qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps : Jake Foley.

_A suivre..._


	9. Proposition

_D'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, je crois ne pas l'avoir assez dit, mais je tiens à vous remercier parce que ça me fait très plaisir ! Je sais que je ne poste pas très souvent, mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu d'ébordée, je dois trouver le temps pour écrire mais pire encore, pour me reconcentrer sur la série. Je ne voudrais pas faire défaut à l'esprit de Jake 2.0 simplement parce que je veux "écrire pour poster". Je tiens à ce que ma fic soit correctement montée... Voilà, c'était juste pour mettre les choses aux claires avec vous ! ;-)_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, pas très long, c'est vrai, je vous l'accorde, mais vous apprendre de nouvelles choses à propos du plan de DuMont... bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Proposition**

«Si seulement je pouvais faire autrement…

Jake regardait mélancoliquement son verre. Sarah lui souriait.

- Peut-être que tu as le choix, mais que tu ne le sais pas, dit-elle.

Elle se resservit un verre de vin. Autour d'eux, les gens semblaient heureux. Ils riaient, buvaient, faisaient la fête. Jake se félicitait d'avoir laisser le choix du restaurant au soin de son amie, cet endroit était parfait. Un petit restaurant perdu au cœur de Washington qui lui était inconnu jusque là. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, le personnel accueillant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait à l'aise parmi la foule. Même s'il se sentait toujours plus ou moins préoccupé.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est tout. On ne peut pas revenir là-dessus…

Jake s'était laissé allé à la confidence. Sarah était au courant des nanites. La première fois, elle l'avait fui, mais ce soir, elle était restée près de lui, à l'écouter. à le conseiller.

- Et si tu prenais quelques jours de vacances?

L'agent Foley se mit à rire. Nerveusement. Des vacances? Après ses deux semaines d'absence, mieux valait ne pas y penser!

- Je crois qu'il y a des limites aux rêves! déclara-t-il.

- Tu es humain Jake, tu as le droit à une vie ordinaire. Nanites ou pas.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Sarah…

- Mais si, au contraire, le coupa-t-elle. Arrête de te trouver des excuses et vis un peu bon sang!

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, en silence. Jake s'affala sur sa chaise, en soupirant:

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

Elle lui sourit, visiblement satisfaite de sa réaction.

- Je dois me rendre à Los Angeles ce week-end. Si tu veux m'accompagner…

Sarah laissa sa phrase en suspend. Jake n'en revenait. Elle venait de lui faire une proposition. Une proposition qu'il n'aurait jamais refusée, il y avait encore quelques mois de cela. Mais avait-il le droit d'accepter? Pour lui? Pour la NSA? Pour… Il y avait tellement de facteurs à prendre en compte. Il respira profondément avant de continuer.

- Sarah… C'est extrêmement tentant… mais…

- Mais quoi? Tu n'en as pas envie?

- Non! Bien sûr que non, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille! répliqua-t-il.

- Alors viens avec moi. Tu as besoin de décompresser.

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase tout en laissant ses doigts fins caresser la main de Jake. Lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut de son geste, il retira rapidement ma main, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

- Je ne sais pas Sarah… je ne sais plus… peut-être que tu as raison après tout.

Elle lui sourit.

- Nous allons passé un week-end merveilleux Jake!»

-----------------------------------

A l'autre bout du pays, DuMont descendait de la camionnette. Vince Williams lui délia les mains après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible dans le hangar où il venait de conduire son prisonnier. Il prit la mallette et conduisit Flin dans ce qui allait être sa nouvelle «maison»: une chambre immensément grande, éclairé grâce à deux baies vitrées légèrement tintée, enfin d'empêcher qui que ce soit de l'observer. Valerie avait tout prévu, du rasoir à la télévision, en passant par le linge et les magazines coquins.

'Cette femme est vraiment parfaite' pensa-t-il.

Vince le laissa seul, abandonnant sa précieuse mallette aux mains de son nouveau propriétaire. DuMont l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit un boîtier noir.

«Te voilà enfin…»

Jusque là, il ne l'avait pas encore eu entre ses mains. C'était Warner qui s'amusait à contrôler l'avancement de leur projet. Mais maintenant, il était à égalité. Il tourna l'un des boutons, un petit bruit d'émetteur se fit entendre. Il s'approcha du bureau, sur lequel reposait un ordinateur portable dernière génération, et brancha l'étrange boîtier au disque dur de l'appareil. DuMont s'installe correctement face à l'écran et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier frénétiquement. Jusqu'à ce que le voyant du boîtier s'allume d'une couleur rougeâtre. La connexion était enfin établie.

«Voyons voir si cette puce marche aussi bien qu'elle le devrait» murmura-t-il.

Il commença alors à créer un nouveau message. Entièrement composé d'une succession impressionnante de un et de zéro, classées méticuleusement les uns à la suite des autres. Puis, il transféra le contenu dans la mémoire du boîtier, qui fit le reste du travail…

-------------------------------------

L'agent Foley regardait à travers la vitre de son taxi la ville de Washington qui s'illuminait petit à petit alors que la nuit tombait. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait déposé Sarah chez elle. Le repos s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé. Trop peut-être. Jake ne savait plus quoi penser. Quand il était sortit du véhicule pour aider la jeune femme à rentrer chez elle, Sarah l'avait embrassé sans le prévenir, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais Jake se sentait bizarre: cette situation était idyllique, Sarah Carter, son premier grand amour, lui avait proposé un week-end en amoureux, elle l'avait même embrassé! Et même s'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre cela, aujourd'hui, il sentait en lui comme un sentiment d'inachevé, de dérive, de tromperie. Voulait-il vraiment (re)prendre une histoire avec elle? Il y pensa toute la soirée. Et plus encore lorsqu'il passa devant le mexicain endormi en bas de chez lui…

Et au même moment, alors que Sarah s'était tranquillement endormie elle aussi, ses maux de têtes reprirent de plus belle. Peut-être étaient-ils même plus violents que les précédents. C'était une sensation désagréable, contre laquelle elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas lutter. Un peu comme si quelqu'un cherchait à s'introduire à son insu dans son esprit…

_A suivre..._


	10. Soupçons

_Merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire. J'ai fais un petit chapitre la dernière fois, et cette fois-ci ce n'est malheureusement pas vraiment plus long, mais c'est parce que c'est l'un des seuls passages de toute ma fic que je n'avais pas réellement bien définie avant de commencer à écrire alors je suis obligée d'imaginer au fur et à mesure. Mais ne vous en fait pas, le prochain chapitre ressemblera plus aux premiers, parce que celui-là, il aura un début, un milieu et une fin ! lol_

_J'espère quand même que celui-ci saura vous faire patienter..._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Soupçons**

Jake avait finalement décidé de suivre son cœur: il allait accompagner Sarah. De toute manière, Lou lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas aller en mission durant quelques semaines alors autant décompresser et passer du temps avec des gens qui avaient réellement envie de le voir. Il se demandait comment Louise allait prendre la nouvelle quand il passa devant les locaux médicaux. Instinctivement, il se redressa pour regarder à travers les vitres, peut-être d'en l'espoir d'apercevoir Diane. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas être là. Seule Fran s'activait devant son ordinateur, sans prêter attention à l'agent Foley qui l'observait. Il soupira et reprit son chemin, avant d'arriver enfin devant le bureau de sa supérieure.

«Allez mon petit Jake, murmura-t-il pour s'encourager. Quand faut y aller…!»

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut une ombre se dessiner sur la porte. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Jake se retourna brusquement et eut la surprise de découvrir la directrice de la NSA.

«Vous cherchez Louise, agent Foley?

- Euh… oui, je dois lui parler.

- Vous avez un problème?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudainement, Valérie Warner, s'intéressait à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un moins que rien, un parasite à éliminer, un rebelle à faire taire. Il ne rentrait pas dans le moule, il le savait. Et il savait également que cela avait le don d'exaspérer la directrice. Celle-ci le fixait en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quelque chose de particulièrement inhabituel…

- J'ai besoin de prendre quelques jours…

- Je croyais que vous étiez déjà en arrêt.

- Je suis dispensé de terrain jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais je fais toujours partie de l'équipe, répliqua-t-il.

Jake se rendit compte que c'était la première fois, depuis son retour, qu'il revendiquait son appartenance à l'équipe de l'agent Beckett.

- Je vous les accorde! dit-elle

- Pardon?

- Vos jours de congés. Je vous les donne.

- Mais Louise…

- N'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieure, ainsi que celui de Louise. Vous n'avez pas à remettre en cause mes décisions… Jake.

Elle avait presque écorché son nom, comme s'il lui coûtait d'être gentille et compréhensive avec lui. L'agent Foley ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait le droit d'y répondre…

- Je transmettrais mes ordres à Louise, ne vous en faites pas. Partez l'esprit tranquille.»

Elle s'éloigna de lui sans se retourner. Sa démarche était lente et assurée. Jake la compara à une panthère qui sillonnait son territoire, visiblement calme et posée, mais prête à bondir sur la première proie venue.

Jake plongea sa main dans sa poche mais il n'y trouva rien. Décidé à ne pas s'enfuir comme un voleur, il retourna jusqu'au laboratoire.

«Bonjour Fran. Je vous dérange?

La jeune femme fit pivoter son siège pour se retrouver face à l'agent Foley.

- Mais pas du tout Jake. Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu dans le coin. Vous allez mieux?

- Je crois oui…

Il aperçut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur une multitude de molécules d'ADN représentées en trois dimensions. 'Encore une simulation génétique' pensa-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, mais si c'est Diane que vous étiez venu voir, elle n'est pas là.

- Non. En fait, je n'étais pas venu pour cela…

Même si quelque part, il aurait aimé lui parler. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à son appartement.

- J'aurai besoin d'une feuille de papier et d'un crayon, ajouta-t-il.

Fran lui sourit, tendit le bras vers son bureau et s'empara de la première feuille qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle fit de même pour le crayon, avant de prendre une petite impulsion à l'aide de ses jambes contre la table, afin de faire rouler son siège jusqu'à Jake.

- Tenez. Cadeau de la maison.

- Merci Fran.

A son tour, il lui sourit.

- Je vais vous laissez travailler. A bientôt.

- A bientôt Jake.

Il allait passer la porte quand une dernière question lui vint en tête:

- Dites-moi Fran, est-ce que Diane vous à parler de quelque chose me concernant?

La jeune femme se sentit devenir rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se mit à balbutier:

- Non… euh… en fait…

- Vous ne savez pas si elle est en colère contre moi? Si elle m'en veut?

Fran ne put s'empêcher que laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, elle pensait à tout autre chose.

- Non Jake, je ne sais rien. Mais si vous voulez, je lui dirais que vous êtes passé.»

--------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Jake avait retrouvé Sarah à l'aéroport. La jeune femme s'était faite particulièrement belle pour l'occasion. Et il appréciât cette attention. Mais quand il monta à bord, il n'était pas rassuré. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait laissé un petit mot sous la porte de Lou, pour lui expliquer que Warner l'avait autorisé à prendre quelques jours. C'était probablement cela qui le tracassait, il aurait préféré voir cela directement avec elle plutôt que d'obtenir l'approbation de la directrice. Mais peut importe, maintenant, il était avec Sarah et il était décidé à ne pas l'oublier. Celle-ci leur avait réservé deux places en première classe. Jake avait voulu payer sa place mais elle avait insisté pour lui en faire cadeau.

«Je n'ai pas été très compréhensive avec toi ces derniers temps, je veux me faire pardonner»

Ils avaient décollés depuis plusieurs minutes quand Sarah s'éclipsa quelques instants pour se faire une beauté. Jake en profita pour passer une petite commande auprès de l'hôtesse: son ventre commençait sérieusement à crier famine. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son amie l'avait quitté pour aller passer un coup de fil. Une communication très brève. Tenant en seulement quatre mots:«Nous sommes en route». à l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il raccrocha aussitôt. Cette nouvelle dessina sur ses lèvres la plus grande satisfaction qu'il avait connu de toute sa vie…

_A suivre..._


	11. Manipulation

_Après une très longue absence, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre. Je dis toujours que j'espère pouvoir mettre la suite rapidement, je suis relancée dans la série, alors j'ose espérer que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Biz. Barbie_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Manipulation**

****

«Parti sans même m'en parler…

Louise Beckett tenait dans sa main le mot que Jake lui avait laissé. Kyle lui sourit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Il devait sans doute avoir quelque chose de très important à faire pour que Warner le laisse partir sans piquer sa crise.

- Une très bonne raison oui! Il dit que c'est elle qui lui a donné la permission de s'absenter.

- Vous plaisantez?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Kyle?

L'agent Duarte n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'il travaillait à la NSA, jamais la directrice n'avait prêté attention à ses agents. Pour elle, ils n'étaient que des pions qu'elle pouvait déplacer ici et là, selon son bon vouloir. Mais Jake n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'était pas différent à proprement parler, mais il était à part.

- Vous voulez que j'essaye de le joindre?

- Non Kyle, c'est inutile, vous avez beaucoup mieux à faire. Avez-vous du nouveau concernant ce mystérieux contact?

- Malheureusement non. Mais nous avons presque terminé de remplir les papiers, je pense que nous serons à Washington d'ici… six heures.

- Et Marcus?

- Il est toujours avec nous. Rassurez-vous, personne ne nous l'enlèvera!

- C'est parfait. J'ai hâte de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec notre cher Marcus.

- J'imaginebien !

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Une jeune femme ouvrit discrètement la porte et fit signe à Louise.

- Excusez-moi Kyle, je vais devoir vous laissez.

- A ce soir.

- Oui, à bientôt.

Elle raccrocha et demanda à la jeune femme le motif de sa venue. Lindsay McKan, nouvellement arrivée au NSA, avait pour rôle de coordonner les différentes sections du centre, et notamment, le service de Beckett avec la direction.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais savoir à qui je devais m'adresser lorsque le directeur Warner n'est pas disponible.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Valerie ne s'éloigne jamais bien longtemps. Elle sera bientôt dans son bureau.

- Sauf que j'ai besoin d'une signature, et que cela ne peut pas attendre plusieurs jours.

Louise se mit à rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous dis, son boulot, elle n'a que ça dans la vie. Elle ne partirait jamais aussi longtemps.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait.

- Pardon?

Lindsay s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une note:

Miss McKan,

Je m'absente pour une durée encore indéterminée, mais cela ne doit en aucun cas ralentir le fonctionnement de l'agence. J'ai toute confiance en vous, je vous laisse vous occuper de l'administration pendant mon congé. Si vous avez des questions, voyez avec Mr. Landry du service technique, ou Mrs. Beckett, chargée des équipes sur le terrain. J'ai mis très peu de monde au courant de mon absence, j'aimerai donc que vous gardiez cette information pour vous.

Avec toute ma confiance.

Valerie Warner.

- Elle s'est vraiment absentée?

- J'ai trouvé ceci sur mon bureau ce matin, et depuis, je ne l'ai pas vue…

Lou ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant?

- Non Lindsay, je ne le savais pas. Et j'ai comme la mauvaise intuition que cette petite fuite surprise ne nous réserve rien de bon»

Jake était assis sur le lit. Ils avaient atterri dans une ravissante chambre d'hôtel sur la côte ouest des États-Unis. Sarah s'était éclipsée dans la salle de bain dix minutes auparavant et n'en n'était toujours ressortie. L'agent Foley se leva, il était nerveux. Pourquoi? Il l'ignorait. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait sûrement. En arrivant à l'hôtel, Sarah avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'ils prennent une chambre pour deux. D'un côté, cette décision ravit Jake, et de l'autre, elle l'effraya. Il avait cru comprendre que Sarah voulait qu'ils reprennent leur histoire là où il l'avait laissée, mais tout allait beaucoup trop vite. À moins que ce ne soit lui le problème: il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il pensait à Diane. Quelque part, Jake s'en voulait d'être parti sans lui avoir parlé. Il aurait aimé mettre les choses aux claires avec elle.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Jake se retourna. Sarah venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre, simplement vêtue d'un déshabillé noire, qui sculptait ses formes à la perfection.

«Alors?

L'agent Foley resta muet.

- J'espérai que tu seras un peu plus bavard. Mais finalement, ta réponse me plaît.

Elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Jake n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

- Alors Jake, tu as perdu ta langue?

- Non, je…

Arrivée face à lui, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui souffla gentiment sur le visage. Puis, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur sa hanche. Elle se mit à onduler sensuellement contre lui.

- Viens…

Sarah l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, elle attrapa sa chemise et l'attira contre elle. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur les draps. Jake sentait sa gorge se nouer. Sarah déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle fit glisser rapidement la pièce de tissu. Jake n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, la situation lui échappait totalement. Il sentit la langue de sa partenaire chatouiller son cou. L'agent Foley tenta de se dégager mais Sarah avait pris le dessus. Il aurait dû se trouver au paradis dans un moment pareil mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit. Ou le bon moment. Ou encore, la bonne personne... Jake ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait trouver une idée. Rapidement.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Sarah s'immobilisa et regarda Foley dans les yeux. Sans bouger, ils attendirent la fin des sonneries. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatres. Cinq. Et une autre. Encore. Et Encore. Jake profita que la jeune femme se décolle de lui pour rouler sur le côté et atteindre le combiné. Lorsqu'il décrocha, un grésillement se fit entendre :

" Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Jake... agent Duarte... ne plus avoir de nouvelles...

L'agent Foley réussit à capter quelques morceaux de phrases. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix : Louise Beckett.

- Lou, est-ce que c'est vous ?

- ... toujours en Californie...

- Oui, je suis partie pour me reposer un peu.

- ... je commençais à désespérer...

- Je vous entends très mal Lou ! articula-t-il.

Il se retourna vers Sarah qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Il nous a dit qu'un homme l'avait contacté. Soi-disant pour faire affaire. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu à San Diego. Il avait un rendez-vous avec cet individu. Dans un dépôt, sur le quai…C'était il y a trois jours. Depuis, plus de nouvelles...

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Kyle. Louise était probablement en train de lui faire écouter un enregistrement.

- Je ne comprends pas tout, dit Jake. Kyle a disparu ?

- ... oui... retrouvé Devince...

- Le terroriste ?

- ... oui... rentrez à Washington...

- Et Kyle ? Vous voulez que je le laisse derrière-moi ? demanda l'agent Foley, angoissé.

- ... je vais vous envoyer du renfort pour y aller...

- Je ne vais pas rentrer, ça serait inutile.

- ... rentrez..."

Quelque chose brouillait la ligne. Jake ne percevait plus rien. Il resta accroché au téléphone pendant deux minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence que Louise ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il raccrocha et se retourna : Sarah n'était plus à ses côtés. Sûrement s'était-elle de nouveau éclipsée jusqu'à la salle de bain. Jake se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Kyle avait disparu. Et Lou voulait qu'il rentre à Washington, alors qu'il se trouvait justement dans le périmètre d'action de l'agent Duarte. Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Et fuir ne lui apparraissait pas comme la meilleure solution. Il devait agir. Au plus vite. Et mettre un terme à sa petite escapade avec Sarah...

DuMont ne put retenir un fou rire incontrôlable. Tout était parfait. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il retira délicatement la cassette de son émetteur et la rangea dans sa malette. C'était désormais une pièce de collection. Flin referma la malette, un sourire éclatant toujours fixé sur ses lèvres. Il était un génie. Warner serait fière de lui. Kevin jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Madame le directeur arriverait dans une heure, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter.

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une petite pointe en fer, laissé sur la table. DuMont serra les dents, il devait se retenir. L'excitation et le plaisir étaient d'importants déclencheurs de mutilation pour lui. Mais il résista. Il devait attendre, il le savait. Parce que bientôt, très bientôt, il serait récompensé. Une heure. Une toute petite heure. Cela méritait bien un sacrifice.

_A suivre..._


End file.
